


Dirty Magazines

by ladyblahblah



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pointless little fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Magazines

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted, if memory serves, on holmesslash.

“I was compelled to hunt for my clothes again this morning.”

Holmes grunted distractedly; I suppressed a smile.

“I finally found my waistcoat under your bed,” I said casually.

Another grunt; then his head whipped up as realization set in.

“Really, Holmes, there’s no need to hide them,” I chided.  “It’s perfectly natural.  But confess—” I tossed down a dusty, bookmarked copy of _The Strand_.  “You do enjoy my stories after all.”

“Oh, shut up,” he snapped, burying his face in the _Times_.

I grinned.  To me, those well-worn pages were worth more than a thousand declarations of love.

  



End file.
